The Cop Chapters 1 4
by spufette
Summary: Starts as Buffy Xander ends as Buffy Spike
1. Default Chapter

THE COP, THE CUTIE AND THE CRIMINAL: by Spuffette. Rating: NC-17. First, let me post my disclaimer right away that none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutent Enemy, solely. Next, please bear with me, as this is totally a "work in process" and my first one to boot, so please remember that I'm a novice, kay? I'm starting out with a PG-13 rating but that will eventually is altered to at least an R, possibly NC-17. This is a quick summary, and I'm real bad explaining things, so.Basically this is a story about Buffy Summers and takes place in the year 1927, not 2002. The setting is Chicago, Ill., not our beloved Sunnydale, but the cast of characters is all here, including some new names. Everyone in this story is human, and hopefully I've written them with the personalities and appearance of their actual BTVS characters. This will eventually be a B/S pairing, but I must warn the weak of heart, it is a B/X pairing at the start. However, in reverence of my beloved Spuffys, any B/X "loving" will be non-graphic. Please read it and enjoy as I am really enjoying writing it.  
  
Chapter 1: BGM or Buffy the Gun Moll!?  
  
Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers stared critically into the vanity mirror while she practiced perfecting her cigarette smoke rings, blowing the gray smoke from her ruby red lips. She frowned slightly as she sized her face makeup in the mirror. If she did not settle down and relax more, get more rest; she would lose her looks faster here then she would have stayed back home on the farm in Iowa. That was quite a sobering thought! If she had stayed and married Riley, the neighboring farm boy, like she was slated to, she would have "aged" quickly due to hard labor, too many pregnancies and the dry "weathering" air of the Iowan countryside.  
  
As it was, this life of hers in Chicago was "wearing" enough and it showed in her tired hazel/green eyes. Even the new makeup was not doing the trick in refreshing Buffy's face and she realized that more rest and quiet time was definitely in order. But in all fairness to herself, and Buffy loved being "fair" to herself, she had no idea she'd end up working as a Hostess in one of the poshest clubs in Chicago. No, when she ran off leaving behind farm life and poor Riley, practically at the altar, two years before, she had no inkling that she'd find a job here in the Baja Room or that she'd end up in a romance with the owner, Alexander 'Xander' Harris. Night life in Chicago was hectic enough, but throw in keeping Xander "happy" and in line and you got mayhem. Now, at 21 years of age (she sometimes felt middle aged), Buffy had lost that fresh, pretty look she had at home, it had been replaced by a more "seasoned", worldly beauty, polished by "high living", late hours and to be honest, worry. Xander Harris had other business interests besides this Club, darker even more illegal interests, and try as she might, Buffy could push her conscience away and bury the guilt feelings so much. Part of her was still Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Summers, farm girl and she knew big trouble would eventually catch up to her boyfriend and naturally to her.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she questioned herself, "I can thank my lucky stars for a job like this and Xander!" She'd only been in town two nights when she meekly walked into the back entrance of the Baja and inquired about work. Fortunately, the owner, Xander was present that night and told the Manager and Head Bartdender, Rupert Giles, to hire her on the spot. Mr. Harris felt that the place could use even more class and immediately noted that the little blonde would be the ticket. He must have noted something else, also, but he didn't voice that to anyone else at the time. Buffy had hit is off right away with Rupert Giles, even though they were worlds apart in personality and personal history. The sophisticated Englishman taught Buffy everything about "proper" hostessing and some bookkeeping to boot. Alexander Harris took it upon himself to "teach" Buffy some things himself and now, two years and a lot of mileage later, Buffy and Xander were still "paired" and Buffy had transformed into a knowledgeable "lady" who had also become Rupert's right hand woman in the Club and his good friend. As she pulled herself out of her reverie and back to the moment at hand, Buffy wondered for the hundredth time, where the heck she'd come up with that darn nickname of hers anyway? Wasn't that the name of Riley's tabby cat? "Well Buffy, old girl", she giggled, "you haven't done bad, you've got a great job, a great rich boyfriend, you know some really good people and you're pretty independent! Not bad for a girl from Iowa in 1927!" Looking back in the mirror she smiled and decided to forget about the tiredness in her eyes and the illegal activities going on the Club. She also decided not to think about Xander, who was in New York on "business" and what that "business" actually entailed. Instead she blotted her red lipstick, stubbed out her cigarette and rose to search out her favorite bartender who should at this very moment be in the main bar. She caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror just inside the bar door. Although only 5'3" tall, the majority of her height consisted of her long, shapely legs, the red beaded dress she wore had a slit up the side to her thigh and showed them off quite nicely, thank you. She knew she was built well, with breasts that were unusually large for such a small frame as hers and here, too, the red dress clung seductively to them. The four- inch stiletto heels finished off the overall ensemble and Buffy, as usual, was quite pleased with her appearance.  
  
"Hey, Buffy honey!" came the familiar, melodic female voice she had come to know and love. She glanced up at the owner, Anya, sitting prettily, on a high barstool, sipping what appeared to be a Coke and wearing the grin of a loon. Anya was leaning over the bar, whispering conspiratorially to Rupert Giles and patting his right arm, possessively. Rupert, to his credit, absently wiped the bar with his other hand and tried hard not to peer down the front of Anya's low cut silver dress. It didn't look like he was being very successful and he'd sheepishly smile and blush at the same time. Again, Buffy wondered why men were so blind to women, like they were, how much more obvious could Anya be, even for Rupert! It was funny, as attractive and well put together as Anya was, you'd think that she, Buffy, would feel threatened over Xander. But, no, Xander loved Buffy, she knew that, and besides, Anya, this lovely singer, with the warm and funny personality was absolutely loopy over Rupert Giles! "Wonder if he'll ever catch on?" thought Buffy, "they're perfect for each other!" Buffy really loved both Rupert and Anya and she wanted them to be happy, preferably together. She knew in her heart that Mr. Giles could give stability, happiness and direction to Anya and she could bring sweetness, fun and companionship to his rather lonely life.  
  
When Buffy got to the bar, she noticed that Rupert had removed his glasses and began cleaning them intently, "Oh, oh," she grimaced, "this can't be good, okay, Rupert, spill it," she crossed her arms and looked at him seriously. "Well, Miss Buffy" always with the Miss, he quietly began "I'm afraid Mr. Harris might have a bit of a problem, here and." at that precise moment Anya broke in "Honey, your man could end up in a world of hurt! Rupert, here, just told me all about this Scottish cop that's gunning for our boss!" "Please Miss Anya," Rupert interrupted, glaring at her like a parent would an unruly child, "let me explain to Miss Buffy. As I was saying," he went on "it seems that the Chicago Police department, by way of the Mayor has decided to crack down on Clubs like this in general this and." he hesitated and went back to rubbing his spectacles, "Mr. Harris in particular." "And, evidently" he continued, "they have commissioned the assistance of a young Englishman, a Lieutenant Saunders, from Scotland "Yard", not the country", he finished by staring sternly at Anya,. After she batted her eyes and shrugged at him she piped in to Buffy again, " Mr. Giles tried to warn your honey before he went to New York, but he just brushed him off like it was a joke or something!" Giles gritted his teeth, but smiled patiently at Anya, "Yes, Miss Buffy, he rather took it lightly and then left. He does like the jokes, you know? But I'm worried, I don't believe this is any laughing matter and I have done some research on this young man they're bringing here. I believe he's a force to be reckoned with, and no fool."  
  
Hmmm, thought Buffy, "okay, Rupert let's hear it" she sat down and looked directly at her dear friend and prepared herself for even more bad news. "Well Miss Buffy, as you know my I have a brother who teaches History at the University and I took it upon myself to wire him and have him gather some information on this Lt. William Saunders. Ah, well, James, my brother teaches Egyptology at Oxford, and evidently, this young man spent two terms there before leaving to join the police force in Scotland Yard." Anya nearly bounced off her seat in excitement as she cried out "Egypt?! Like those mummy things and Cleopatra!?" Poor Rupert sighed and looked affectionately at the singer, somewhat like a Father who truly loved his child, but wished he'd thought to use a contraceptive that time, "Well, he teaches many things about the Land of the Pharaohs, Anya, dear, he specializes in the Great Ramses 2. Apparently, our Lt. Studied English Literature at Oxford, but chose to leave to pursue law enforcement at quite a young age. He could not be 28 years of age, but he has earned quite the name and much respect from his superiors at the Yard. He appears to be forthright, fairly honest, devoted to his profession, good looking and a bachelor." At this, Anya jumped up excitedly "I bet, he's a homosexual," she cried triumphantly, "almost 30, English, not married? Homosexual!" "Miss Anya," Giles sighed with exaggeration, "Might I remind you, I'm English, well over 30 and a bachelor, and I assure, you, I am not a homosexual." Anya shrugged and went back to sipping her Coke and inspecting her nail polish for chips. "No coward, either," Giles seemed to be talking to himself, "not if his nickname means anything. Seems he got himself backed into a corner a while back, down at some Railroad tracks. Had to defend himself with a railroad spike, killed the hoodlum with hit. Hence the name." "And his nickname would be Train? Caboose?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "No, Miss Buffy, Spike." "Spike?" she laughed, "Spike's a dog's name isn't it?!" Giles shot her a disapproving look and Buffy shut her mouth quickly and began to think. She frowned, remembering all last week and how her "sixth sense" had been working full throttle. Her Granny had always claimed that Buffy had inherited the "sense" from her and it was true, she could "feel" a storm coming from a hundred miles away on the farm. All last week the "sense" kept telling Buffy not to accompany Xander to New York, that something "big" was coming, something that was going to alter their lives forever. "I'll talk to Xander about this, tonight when he phones from New York, Rupert, I'll get him to listen and explain how serious this could be, okay?" "Whatever you think is best, Miss Buffy" he answered "You know Mr. Harris better than I." At that Buffy stopped walking off and turned to look at the serious man behind the bar "I do?" she asked and went off to find Willow, there was something she needed to discuss with her. {End of Chapter 1}  
  
Wow! Sorry that was so long of a chapter, kids! I'll try to keep them shorter from now on. I tend to get carried away while writing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Willow Loves Daniel!  
  
Buffy strode into the office area in the back of the club and found Willow sitting on the small but capable lap of Daniel Osbourne, the Club's piano player. Willow giggled and squirmed as she nuzzled Daniel's neck and held tightly to his strong arms that embraced her. "Odd" thought Buffy, to herself "Willow is an odd little girl and a fish out of water, just like me". Maybe that's why Buffy adored both Willow and Danny so much, because something in the shy, sensitive girl had touched her right off. An old fashioned beauty, with lovely gray eyes and a quick mind, Willow was so out of place here in this Club. However, she could dance as well as the other girls in the chorus and she certainly kicked the highest! Willow was well read, bright and totally in love with her musician boyfriend. So in love, in fact, she left her home in Ohio to follow the ambitious Daniel to Chicago just to be with him. Luckily she could dance and Xander had given them both jobs, in his club. Xander could be a really great guy, loyal and good hearted and sometimes it made Buffy sad to realize she didn't really appreciate him enough, and most likely, never would. Willow and Daniel had that "it" thing going that she simply did not feel for Xander, that "chemistry".  
  
"Maybe you two should get a room!" she chided them "and by the way, Mister" she inquired of Daniel, "when are you going to marry this girl and make an honest woman of her?" Daniel just grinned broadly as Willow giggled and stuck out her left hand for Buffy's inspection. "I don't believe it!" Buffy cried with glee as she checked the simple but pretty little diamond now adorning Willow's ring finger. As she hugged them both warmly, she promptly burst into tears. "You know, Buffy" tsked Willow " Xander would marry you tomorrow if you'd just once say yes!" Buffy's sniffles slowed and she smiled sadly at her sweet friend "No, no Willow, Xander's lifestyle doesn't agree with married life and besides, Xander and I don't have what you and Daniel have. You have chemistry, you have that sizzle, you know?" Sighing sadly, Willow scanned Buffy's hazel eyes with her serious gray ones, "Xander loves you Buffy, he does have the sizzle for you, I think the problem is, that you just don't have it for him. And, I'm really sorry about that, I love you, I want you to be happy." "I know Xander loves me, Will, but." something caught Buffy's eye, a long trail of ants marched bravely across the floor by the wall and out the office door. Buffy dashed over to them and began stomping on them, frantically! "Damn ants! I swear this place has an ant curse or something" she swore.  
  
Buffy was soon joined by Willow who leapt from Daniel's lap and started squashing ants with a broom she had found. "Better not let Bunny see these", she cried! "Bunny has a real Phobia of ants, you know?" Buffy stopped her ant assault to look at the chorus girl questioningly, "Willow, what is a phobia?" Daniel piped up "Oh, it's just another name for "fear of". Willow got it out of one of those books she's always got her nose in!" "Well I know one thing," Willow nodded "Xander should get an aardvark and that would put and end to this darn ant problem!" Buffy was just about to ask her what the heck an aardvark was, when Rupert poked his head into the office and quietly announced "Buffy, pardon me, but that problem we discussed earlier just walked into the main room and he is being accompanied by some of his legal companions.  
  
As Buffy turned to follow Rupert into battle, she waved briefly at Willow and Daniel who both looked very confused and quite concerned. Remembering that she had forgotten to ask Willow for help with the books after closing that night, Buffy cursed the name of the British "wonder boy" she was preparing to confront. The British cop whose very existence seemed to send warning signals to her brain and a shudder through her little body. She had not yet laid eyes on him, but she somehow knew this "force to be reckoned with" was going to turn her and Xander's world upside down and more than likely would become a constant pain in her "long, lovely neck!" {End Chapter 2}  
  
See, that was shorter and I dedicated the title of that chapter to Willow and Daniel, just because I love them both so much, just like Buffy. The next chapters will move up to an "R" rating, mostly because of naughty language, but then again how do you write about our fave British Bad Boy, without an "R" rating? Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Sleepless in Chicago? Although she had been dead almost eight years now, the memory of Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother still surfaced sporadically in her mind. That was exactly whom Buffy was thinking of this very moment as she stared into the face and steely blue eyes of Lt. Saunders, formerly of London, England. This man, who by the way, was every inch a man, even though he was just inches taller than Buffy and slight of build, reminded her of the paintings in the Art book her mama would take out and show her from time to time. From the chiseled features on his lovely face to the neck and then down to the waist he looked every inch the picture of an athlete. Covered as he was in the usual double-breasted suit, he still reminded Buffy of those lean boxers at the matches Xander had taken her to. She wondered, albeit briefly, if he indeed looked as good as those paintings underneath the clothes and Fedora that perched back, just slightly on his sandy brown hair. The memory of her mother brought quick but painful remorse to her, her mother would never have understood this place or Xander Harris. "Heaven's" she thought, "this is a guy, not a God! Find your voice Buffy girl!"  
  
While Buffy, stood, voicelessly sizing up the enemy, it seemed that the young police Lieutenant did exactly the same thing. He appeared to be as confused and impotent to speak or do anything for that matter, but size up Buffy, and, although he seemed to appreciate what he saw, Buffy began to feel nervous and unsure, and she did not like that one bit. "Is that a smirk?" she asked herself incredulously. "And what's with the scar on the left eyebrow?" She decided that this smirky little bastard had probably either seen too much bar room brawls or more likely had looked at the wrong person that way and the scar was his reminder!  
  
Finally she found her voice and blurted out "Buffy Summers!" as she reached out and went to shake the annoying one's hand. She noted, with silent pleasure that the offending man gave her a look of shock and stuck out his left hand in confusion. He seemed disorientated and a bit nervous himself, but that quickly returned to shock when what happened next, surprised them both. When their hand met, they both were jolted by that slight electric shock you get by walking across a carpet or rug in dry weather. The one where you touch something or someone and a little bolt of electricity jets through you. Embarrassed by the mutual "shock", Buffy forgot that the Baja Room had all wooden or tile floors. There was no carpeting or rugs strewn about on the floor, so there should not have been "static"! Lieutenant Saunders, who finally regained his composure and his voice, glanced down and remembered to release Buffy's hand that he still clutched firmly. "Miss Summers," he began nervously, "I understand you are employed in a somewhat managerial position here?" And then, "Is Mr. Alexander Harris here?" "No," she managed to blurt out, "he's away on business, can I help you?" Why was he grinning like that, she wondered, the damn smirky little jerk! It was probably the sneer that Buffy blessed on the Lt. that gave him back his confidence and his slight edge. "Well, Miss Summers" he looked right into her eyes and grinned, again, "I have a court order to close this operation for business, starting now, and in effect until Friday, at least." He finished almost smugly and never took his eyes off of her as he handed the paper into her fragile looking hands. "Ooooo," she thought, "this cocky little bastard does not know whom he's playing with!" She glanced at the paper, handed it to Giles behind her and turned an acrid look back on the politely smiling man in front of her. "It's all in order, Miss Buffy" Giles sighed, "we must cease and desist all activity for three days, at the least or face penalties."  
  
"Oh, fine" she grimaced as she turned around and began stalking off into the office, "Goodnight Lt., goodnight gentlemen!" She hoped damned idiot hadn't heard the anger and annoyance in her voice as she dismissed everyone around her abruptly. She stopped in her tracks, but would not turn around when she heard that damn grating accent pipe up, "Oh, Miss Summers pleased to meet you and please make sure your, hem, employer receives that!" Buffy never looked back, but waved off the policemen and stormed off out of sight. She didn't have to look back, she knew exactly how he was looking at her, his sardonic stare had burned right through her dress.  
  
William 'Spike' Saunders turned down the radio and poured himself another shot of whiskey in the little glass the hotel provided. He'd been drinking and pacing since 1:00 AM, since he got home and it was now 4:00 AM and it didn't look like he was going to bed any time too soon. Home was the hotel the Chicago department had put him up in while he was living in this God forsaken city doing this ridiculous job. Bed sounded good to Spike, but he knew it would be futile because even if he slept, he knew the little honey blonde "mistress" of his prey, Alexander Harris, would invade his dreams just like she'd invaded his every thought since last night. What had that been about? Never before had he been so bloody nervous or unsure of his "duty". He'd swaggered in that club in his usual baileys way, back up in tow, everything nice and simple, then she walked in. "Fuck!" he cursed, the fag in his hand had burnt down and singed his fingers. "Oh this bloody hilarious, I can't even think straight!" The little twit had looked at him, first thing, with those doe eyes and wham, he'd never felt anything like this, not ever! Forget the fact that she had a body of a Goddess, hair like honey and those damn eyes, the color of the sea! When they'd shake hands, and what "lady" reached out to shake a man's hand first! Why couldn't he speak? And for the love of God what was the "shock" he had when they touched, at that he smirked to himself, she'd felt it too he knew that much. "Oh" he groaned, "I'm like a bloody school boy who's never had any!" She was a woman, he'd had too many women to think this one was that special. But, he knew she was, she was special in so many ways. Not just because she was the mistress of the man he was supposed to bring down, but when he looked into her eyes the first time he saw hope in them, not only hope for her, but hope for himself as well. As if the very reason he'd been brought here was to find her and "save" her? "Oh, Christ" he grumbled, taking a rather large slug of his whiskey, "now I'm a bloody poet!" He looked ruefully at the bar in his room, the one stocked full of various illegal booze provided by Chicago's finest. Although he took his job seriously, he was from England, and was used to drinking every night. Sargent Hope had furnished him with whiskey and beer, enough to keep him happy for months. "Fuck!" He cursed again, "Probably be months before I'm out of here and back home!" He would never drink in public here in the States, no, but he knew he be drinking privately every chance he got and that disturbed him, somewhat. It wasn't enough that he was here in a place that didn't want him, but now he knew he would never shake the vision of the beautiful Buffy Summers, the woman whose boyfriend he had to ruin. The woman who shared a bed with his arch nemessiss.  
  
Finally, he crawled into bed and turned the little night light off next to it. He closed his eyes and wondered about the little blonde with odd name. "What the hell kind of name is Buffy?" He wondered. Sounded like a cat's name or something. Although dawn was showing outside and he was exhausted, he couldn't get her to go away in his mind and he thought of his Dad and Mum back home and wondered what the hell they would think of their oldest son, now? Ironic, his Dad owned and ran a pub in Bath, his home town, and here he was on a crusade, thousands of miles away, against the very thing that fed him and his six brothers and sisters all of their life. "Ironic, that's me!" he grumbled as he punched the pillow and tried to sleep. It turned out to be quite futile. {End of Chapter 3}  
  
Sorry, another long one, but I couldn't resist. I hope you like this so far. If not, post and let me know, and I will discontinue the story. I plan to make it a long one, so if it's not "your cup of tea" just let me know and I'll pour it down the sink! Thanks! Luv, Spuffette! You know, I forgot to mention that the POV's in this story would be changing at random throughout. They will alter from Buffy to Spike at any time. Since it's their story, basically I wanted to do that. Also, I neglected to mention that although this is romance there may be angst also, it just couldn't Be about Buffy if there wasn't, right?  
  
Chapter 4: To, Sleep Perhaps to Dream. Across town, in her small but cozy apartment, Buffy was not fairing any better than the sandy haired policeman who had invaded her life the night before. She had tried to sleep since midnight, but was finding it a futile endeavor. "Dammit!" she cried as she punched the fluffy pillow as hard as she could and tried to get comfortable. When had she started swearing so much? Her mother would cringe if she could see her now, "don't think of Mom, Buffy," she warned herself, "think of Xander!" Brightening at this she began to doze off, finally, thinking of the good- natured man with the dark hair and eyes. Unfortunately as her dreams began, Xander's eyes turned icy blue and his hair almost blonde. Startled out of sleep, Buffy groaned and clutched her stuffed toy; a pig named Mr. Gordo, closer to her.  
  
"Damned Englishman!" she hissed at the pig, which remained unmoved as ever. "Who the heck does he think he is? He's not "that" good looking!" This thought gave her an idea! She would close her eyes, relax and count off, out loud, all of the obvious faults of this most recent annoyance in her life. "Okay," she sighed, here goes, "1. He's too short and too small. 2. He's way too smirky and has a smart mouth! 3. He obviously has an enormous ego and is way too big for his britches! 4. He's too short and too small and" oh, wait, she thought, that was a repeat fault, that wouldn't do at all. Anyway, she had no idea how big or small he was down.she moaned "Oh God, how do I know how big he is down there! Xander, Buffy, think Xander". Big, cuddly Xander, yup, that's better, good to you, funny, loyal Xander. It might have worked, but the thought of what Xander did for a living was starting to disturb her again. "Wait!" she thought, with joy "this guy is supposed to be a professional, a policeman, right? What kind of professional guy wears his hat perched back on his head!" This picture of the jerk reassured Buffy temporarily. Sure Xander wore his hat like that, but that was just Xander, only he could wear his hat like that! Not some cocky, smart mouthed foreigner, he had no right to do that! A nagging little voice invaded her thoughts, "Yeah, right, but "cocky" looks damn good with his had like that!" "Ahhhhgggg!" she groaned and glanced at Mr. Gordo, "what are you lookin' at pig?!" she cried and then tossed the mute toy across the room.  
  
Buffy took the opportunity to survey her surroundings. She liked her apartment. It was small, but then so was she and it was very private. It was hers and hers alone, and everything in it was hers alone. Decorated in pastels is gave off a sense of warm comfort, much like her little bedroom at home. Although she spent most of her time with Xander, at the Club, out, or at "his home", Buffy still liked her alone time. That and she still harbored some of the "farm girl" values, Joyce, had instilled in her. Elizabeth Summers just couldn't bring herself to openly live with her man. Somehow she'd convinced herself that having this place would show everyone she still held onto some independence and some "old-fashioned, Joyce, values." In reality, she only "stayed" here when Xander was out of town on business, and he never, ever, came here, never. The few momentos she had, Buffy strewed around her little apartment, it was safe here and alone here, and Buffy liked to be alone, sometimes. The pictures and figurines she'd brought with her from Iowa reminded her of a young girl whom once almost married a nice, "safe" neighbor and almost "settled" for the secure, quiet life.  
  
She pulled herself out of her reminiscing, and back into the moping mood of minutes before. "Hmmmm," she thought, "Xander should be home by late tonight" when he'd phoned up earlier from New York, Buffy had filled him in and oh boy, was everyone in for it now! He'd grabbed the first train he could and that meant his mood would be sour and Buffy had decided she'd better get to the Club and forewarn everyone to stay out of their Boss' way, at least for a while! Xander was kind and jovial most of the time, but let anything interfere with his business, his girlfriend or his second love, the Baja Room, and the fireworks would fly. Especially if he drank, too. Xander could either get real fun or real nasty when he drank booze, and he liked booze. It was a crap shoot to guess which way he'd go, so Buffy wanted to prepare everyone from Rupert, Anya, the girls, the dealers, heck everybody right down to the costume seamstress, Althea, and the guys that cleaned the place.  
  
"I have got to sleep!" she moaned for the hundredth time. I want to think clearly and look good for Xander tonight. She closed her eyes and began chanting her boyfriend's name in a mantra, "Xander, good, Xander, good, Xander, sweet, Xander, sweet," sadly for her it soon became, "Spike bad, Spike bad, Spike too short, Spike a smart ass, Spike has a beautiful full mouth, wonder how he tastes when he kissed?" Buffy's eyes shot open, again, and she screeched "ahhgggg!" It was then she decided that whatever happened, she would have to throw herself into work even more and spend even more time with Xander after he returned. That would help her not to think about that "bratty boy wonder!" "Hmph! I hope I never have to lay eyes on that annoying, pain in the ass again, as long as I live!" she grinned, "wonder if he likes me?" Sleep, for Buffy, proved to be futile. {End Chapter 4}  
  
Well, I certainly hope those two get some shuteye eventually. Spike needs to keep up the practice on the snarkyness and Buffy certainly doesn't want to greet Xan Man with dark rings under the eyes, now does she? Xander will be making an appearance in couple of chapters from now. Although our Xander plays a "bad" guy in this little opera, I tried to be sympathetic to his character. I love Xander and just because he isn't walking the straight and narrow here, I want to keep some of his good personality traits. 


	2. The Cop Chapters 5 thru 7

Chapter 5: Buffy's in Trouble, It Must Be Tuesday!  
  
Buffy dragged herself out of bed at 9:00 A.M. and ran the warm bath water. She needed a soak, a cigarette and an at least three cups of Giles good hot coffee. The strong stuff. This was going to be a long day and night and she did not relish the thought of an angry Xander running amok in the Club. But, he would be angry and Buffy wanted to get down their ASAP and warn everyone she could. From Rupert Giles, to Anya, the chorus girls, waiters, the costume seamstress, Althea, and even down to the guys that cleaned the place, they were all potential targets of Xander's legendary anger and Buffy cared too much for all of them to allow his wrath to hurt the feelings of people who were not at fault here.  
  
Bathed and somewhat refreshed, Buffy dressed in her simple but classy gray suit and headed down to the Club. The one cup of coffee she had was not going to do it, she knew, but Giles strong, hot brew would get her going. She had decided to walk to work quickly that day, she didn't live far from the Club and she grinned as she listened to her heels click, clack on the cobblestone streets. She refused to learn how to drive, even though Xander promised her a new car and personal driving instructions, but no. Buffy simply did not trust those mechanical monsters. Too modern and scary for her and she did enjoy the exercise the short walk provided. Some times she took trolleys or even a cab once in a while, but she would never learn to drive, period.  
  
She walked into the front door of work and began humming a tune. It was a new song, one Anya had introduced a week or so ago. How'd that go? "Been going door to door since 1922; you let other women make a fool of you; you better do right, like some other men do! Get out of here and bring me money, too!" No matter how hard she tried, Buffy could not carry a tune like Anya, she shrugged and gave up. "Oh, well" at least I'm pretty good at some things!" she giggled. Her mood was definitely better this morning and that was a good thing because the head chorus girl, Bunny, was headed right for her, and it looked like the British lovely had a mission. The other girls looked up from the various tables they occupied in the main dining area, but Buffy noticed they quickly looked away and went back to drinking coffee and chatting amongst themselves.  
  
"Uhm, Buffy," Bunny began, as she met her half way, "the gals and I were wondering, well," she hesitated, "should we keep practicing the act, or look for other jobs?" Buffy grasped Bunny reassuringly, "No honey, Mr. Harris is not going to let the cops put everyone out of a job. He's coming home tonight and I'm sure we'll be back in business by Friday, kay?" Bunny seemed happier at this and turned to grin at the observant girls. At that they all got up and began arranging themselves in line to practice the wild dance routines they were so good at. After waving at Willow, Buffy took off to find Rupert and a decent cup of coffee, Herr's was pretty bad, but on entering the back office found it empty. That was odd, Rupert was normally there in the morning before anyone else. What was going on?  
  
She checked the bar, but still no Rupert. Anya normally slept until 11:00 or noon, so Buffy was not surprised at not finding her there, but where was Rupert? Buffy found Rupert reassuring and comforting and she really wanted to discuss a lot of things with him, his sage advice was welcome and now he wasn't here. "Gee," she worried, "I hope everything is alright." Rupert did not have a telephone, so trying to call him would be useless. She would just have to wait until he showed up and then she could talk to him about Xander, the Club and maybe even that damned fellow countryman of him that had turned their little world upside down. At least, he'd turned "her" world upside down, and dammit, she was mad! "Great," she mumbled, "now I'm back on him again!"  
  
Spike checked the files on Alexander Harris and there were plenty of them. Of course, in checking his files, Spike also had to check the little chit's files as well, though much smaller, "kind of like her," he grinned. "Back off Spike," he chided himself, she's your enemy's woman and she probably wouldn't give you a moment's thought anyway!" He wondered, again, how the little blonde had hooked up with Harris and frankly, why she had. Oh sure, he knew what Harris saw in her, but what did she see in him. Yeah, he was okay looking and rich and powerful and everyone said he had a good sense of humor and, "oh right, he's everything you're not, Spikey old boy, so.". They were worlds apart. Elizabeth Summers was born into a hard working farm family and seemed to be quite bright as well as beautiful, he sighed. On the other hand, Harris was the opposite, a complete and bearish opposite of the petite, soft girl. He'd been born into a family of hard drinkers, trouble makers who earned most of their money illegally and right here in Chicago.  
  
Spike just didn't get it, but then again, maybe he did. His own Mother had married "beneath her" when she had chosen his Father to run off with. The daughter of a respected Vicker just did not marry a rowdy, half- Irish pub owner, no matter how devilishly handsome he was or how fun! But, she had and she had been disowned because of it. Except, his Grand Dad had surprised everyone when he died and left enough money for his only child's oldest son to attend the University. That was a shock to everyone, including the family, but Will had appeased his wishes and gone, if only for two terms. The problem was, Will enjoyed the education, yes, but he enjoyed a good fight more and a career as an English Literature Instructor just was not going to cut it. He had tried, but, first chance he got he was off to the police force and immersed into the kind of life he knew suited him better. His Mother had understood and even seemed quite proud of her fair-haired son, her image, physically and mentally.  
  
"I am really a pathetic ponce," Spike mumbled, "this girl is not me mum," thank God, he grinned to himself. "Wonder if the little twit slept well last night, I sure as bloody hell didn't!" he grumbled. "Hope she was miserable in her lonely little bed!" he grinned again, knowing that the little peach was probably the most loyal woman in the world to that dolt she was sharing sheets with. A sudden tinge of jealousy hit him when he realized her bed would probably not be lonely tonight. If he understood Harris, and Spike had done his homework on his prey, then he knew he would be back as soon as he could to take care of business. Business that included shagging his little mistress silly, he was sure.  
  
Spike was hit again with a sense of foreboding, a sense of trouble brewing, a lot of trouble. He hated for the fragile looking Summers girl to get caught up in this mess, but he supposed there wasn't much he or anyone else could do about it. Yes, she was right in the middle of said trouble and if his sources were right, Xander Harris could have a nasty temper, violent even, especially when a took to drink. He understood that, in that way, he and Harris were very much alike. {End Chapter 5}  
  
Whoo, I'm tired. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this and Xander will appear in the next chapter. Some B/X smoochies may show up, too! So, be warned my Spuffy babies! I am going to try and cut down or cut out, completely all this commentary I've been doing. It's just really hard to shut me up! Thanks, Luv, Spuffette! Chapter 6: Where is Giles?  
  
There was a time, once, in Buffy's life, when she would have been content to marry the local football star and settle down in a "normal" farm life style, tending a passel of kids and a coop of chickens. However, fate stepped in and sent Buffy running to Chicago, away from the stability of the Iowan farm community, into the hub bub of 1927 city life and the arms of Xander Harris. Gone was the name of Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Summers and the sensible rural persona of a girl who had lost her mother in child birth, way too young, and the girl who was content to endure marriage to a bore, the pain of watching one catastrophe after another destroy crops, homes, hopes and dreams and the everyday drudgery of Iowan farm life. Nope, Buffy had chose to run like a scared rabbit into the night and off to a city where she thought she blends in, get lost and really live "the life". The city of sinners and saints and everyone in between.  
  
It was now 2:00 P.M. and Buffy's beloved friend, Rupert Giles, had not yet made an appearance at the Baja Room. Now, she was worried. Rupert was usually the first one here and the last one gone, and Buffy was really getting worried. She studied the accounting books with a frown, smoking incessantly and sipping her 3rd Coke of the afternoon. As the clock ticked away on the desk, she found it harder and harder to concentrate on all the numbers and began to wonder if she was overreacting to Giles absence, kind of like a mother hen. From time to time she thought of Xander and his chocolate brown eyes, but it seemed that they'd transform into the steely blue ones of Lt. Saunders. Buffy did not like this one bit, it was disloyal to Xander, a man who loved her and was devoted to her. "Damned Englishman," she grumbled, "Why doesn't Xander ever take anything seriously? If he'd have listened to Rupert and stayed home from New York, he'd have faced down that cocky bastard and I probably would never have met him!" It was like Buffy to somewhat blame others for her discomfort, it was in her nature, and right now she was directing her blame on her dear friend, Rupert, "Where the heck is he? If he's hurt or sick, I'll kill him!" The good thing about worrying over Rupert, was that Buffy was distracted from thinking too much about Lt. Saunders and that nice mouth of his. That was welcome, surely.  
  
Buffy set aside the books around 3:00 and took a break to recheck the bar for Giles. Maybe she'd grab a drink herself and prepare herself for tonight when Xander would blow back into town, surely with the wrath of a God! Relieved, she found Giles sitting on a barstool looking very pensive, more so than usual. "Hey, Rupert," Buffy began, "where were you, I was worried!" Mr. Giles looked and blushed at Buffy then quickly glanced away as he removed his glasses and wiped them intently. Now, his hardly needed cleaning, so Buffy knew this was serious and sat down next to her friend, reaching out to him and touching his arm gently. "What's wrong, Rupert?" she asked kindly. "Well, Miss Buffy," he stammered out avoiding her eyes, "I don't quite know where to begin." "How about the beginning?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Yes, well you see, I'm quite beside myself, I've done something I'm not proud of and.." He trailed off and went back to his glasses. "Go, on Rupert, I'm not going to judge you or yell, go on!" "Well," he shyly started, "last night, I was quite detached, feeling low and all and I decided to join Miss Anya here in the bar for a drink and chat. We have done this before, I find her a good listener and a kind ear. Well, one drink lead to another and I felt that I should accompany her to her home, she asked me up for a nightcap, one thing led to another and." "You slept with Anya?" Buffy laughed. "Miss Buffy," Rupert turned the color of a tomato. "I hardly think this is a laughing matter. Anya is a lovely young woman, sweet and kind and ever so too good for the likes of me. I hate to think I've taken advantage of her in any way and frankly, I'm ashamed of myself!" "Oh, Giles," she stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her face, "Get a hold of yourself man, Anya's perfect for you, you're perfect for her!" Giles looked ready to faint, "I don't think you or anyone else could ever take advantage of Anya, don't be silly! The girl's is crazy over you and you are an old fool if you don't seize this opportunity to set the foundation with her here and now!" Giles was flabbergasted and Buffy burst out laughing at him again. "I, I wouldn't know how to face her now, what to do, to say." She patted his arm reassuringly, "Follow her lead, react to her by how she acts with you, it's that simple, Rupert." Buffy left giggling and Rupert sat wiping the bar down, even if it was already spotless.  
  
It was only an hour later when Anya came skipping into the club singing out hellos to everyone in sight. Buffy giggled and waved at her, then snuck in behind her as she entered the bar in search of Giles. Without a word, she parked her lovely bottom in his lap, threw her arms around him and kissed his left cheek! Shocked, Giles looked at Buffy in the doorway, "Follow her lead!" she mouthed silently to him. Giles removed his spectacles, placed them on the counter and pulled the lovely brunette to him tightly, he kissed her with a passion that would have shamed Douglas Fairbanks. Buffy giggled, shut the bar doors discreetly and headed back to Xander's office to finish the books.  
  
After a quick bite, Buffy continued the books and chain smoked as she sipped French wine from Xander's private stock. Xander enjoyed drinking and he taught Buffy to enjoy it also, even though she preferred wine to anything else. As Xander's financial status had grown so his tastes had refined and now he only stocked and drank the best quality liqueur and the finest wines. It was now 7:00 P.M., Xander would be home soon, and Buffy had a splitting headache. Willow stood above her, rubbing her little hands together nervously and clearing her throat, "B-b-buffy," she stuttered, she always stuttered when frightened or nervous, "X-x-ander's home and h-he's real un-h-happy." Her gray were serious and scared, "h-h-he's cursing, a lot!" Buffy hugged her friend and checked her look face in the mirror, blotted lipstick, brushed a smudge of rouge and ran her fingers through her soft hair. This was going to be tough, but she would have to go out and calm her beast. {End of Chapter 6}  
  
Well! Who saw that coming? Giles and Anya! Gee, I wonder if any of you guys were rooting for that ship? Anyway, I am really trying to cut down or cut out completely this incessant rambling between chapters! I'm just getting such a kick out of all this! If Xander is that pi**ed off, maybe he should summon Sweet again and wish for a big musical number and a happy ending for everyone! (No, this story is not even close to ending!) Thanks. Luv, Spuffette.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Enter Xand Man!  
  
If there was anything that Buffy Summers could do well, it was cook and please her man, Alexander Harris, on various levels. She was very capable of distracting him and calming him down from the every day worries he encountered in his interesting, but somewhat dangerous life. Tonight could not be an exception, because tonight, Buffy would need to bring out the big guns and really "distract" him! She walked into the main dining area, which was unusually empty of everyone except a couple of shady fellows (see bodyguards) and one Mr. Harris, tall, dark haired and powerfully built. Buffy cringed, Xander bellowed, "Where the fuck is everyone?" "Parker, get me a drink, I don't care what, Now!" He screamed, sending the man scurrying to the bar in search of Giles. "Jesus Christ!" Xander yelled, "no wonder this place is going to hell in a hand basket! Where the hell is Buffy?" He finished by yelling at no one in particular. Buffy, in her "happy face" mode called out, "Hi, Baby!" and literally leapt into his arms. "Missed you!" she whispered seductively, "missed you more!" he whispered back huskily. He kissed the little blonde hungrily and half carried her to the nearest dining chair. Parker returned with his drink, and Buffy lit a cigarette for him, still on his lap and pulled close to him.. Poor Rupert, who seemed to walk with a new confidence, came in to report to his boss, grateful to Buffy for "calming" him somewhat. Fedora pushed back, and eyes half closed, Xander kissed Buffy's cheek and looked at his right hand man, Rupert, "So, Giles," he sighed, "spill it."  
  
As Giles explained the situation to Mr. Harris and gave him any and all information on Lt. William Saunders, Buffy smoked a cigarette and let her mind wonder. Gile's description of Saunders, caused Buffy to think even more of the English pain and his eyes, the color of cornflowers. What the heck was Xander doing? He had slid his big left hand under her dress slit and was gently rubbing her leg in a circular motion, slowly closing in on the juncture between her muscular thighs. She halted his movement with her own hand and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I'm bored, honey, let's go home!" she upped the ante by blowing in his ear and nipping his lobe gently, then "want to show you how much I missed you!" That did it. Xander dismissed Rupert and the two goons abruptly and literally carried Buffy out of the door to his car. Leave it to Xander to drop everything for a good roll in the sack, Buffy giggled, and headache or not she was looking forward to it, too. She secretly reasoned with herself, hoping that the slap and tickle with Xander would stop the thoughts of the nasty Lt.! It was worth a try, anyway!  
  
"Eeek!" she cried as her boyfriend picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and headed upstairs to their bed. "You'll think, Eeek!" he laughed. He tossed her on the bed, plopped next to her, both fully clothed and crushed her to him. As he nuzzled her soft neck, he whispered a plea, "next time, baby, go with me on a trip, kay? Please?" Her tummy flip flopped at the tone in his voice, like a small boy asking for candy. "I will, I'll go next, honey," she soothed him, rubbing the back of his neck and kissing his forehead. Jeez, Buffy, thought, I am a bitch, the guy loves me and I can't stop thinking about some loser cop from England out to make a name here in the States for himself at Xander's expense. Right then Xander pulled her top down and attacked her neck with his mouth. For a while, Spike was forgotten.  
  
A darkstar, as dark as the sea, shone through Alexander Harris' window. It's light revealed two people making love, but it's prophetic light was not meant for both of these young people, only the woman. Her partner in destiny was across town drinking and moping. The odd English cop with the sad blue eyes that sat pining for a woman who belonged to another. {End of Chapter 7}  
  
Okay, I know, I promised no commentary for a while, but I couldn't resist. I know I am waxing poetic a bit here, sorry, but I am a hopeless romantic. I just hope my prose is better than poor Williams in Fool For Love! Trying to keep from writing commentaries for a couple of chapters, at least! Thanks. Luv, Spuffette. 


End file.
